1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a life-saving device, such as a life vest or safety vest.
2. Description of Prior Art.
The known life-saving devices of the type adapted to be worn by an individual user may be divided into three general main groups, namely the type wherein a light, porous and flexible material, such as foamed plastic material or fibrous material, is used as buoyancy means, the type having a number of relatively rigid float bodies, and the inflatable type. A life vest or life jacket of the first mentioned type may be relatively comfortable to use, but most of them are not effective in keeping the head of an unconscious user above the water surface, and furthermore, these prior art life-saving devices loose their effectiveness in case the cover enclosing the buoyancy means is punctured. The known life vests of the inflatable type are comfortable to wear in their uninflated condition, but they also become ineffective if punctured. Life vests or safety vests of the type having relatively stiff float members are the most reliable. However, they are very uncomfortable to wear so that yachtsmen and other persons who ought to wear safety vests as a precaution are tempted not to do so.